A Dream Reviewed
by Trunks888
Summary: PLease read this story.It's part two of my earlyer one. It's not like alot of storys ya see on ff.net. R AND R PLEASSE
1. Default Chapter

A dream renewed.   
  
  
This is part two to my story a dream come true.   
if you havnt read it yet.   
Please do so it's not like the other storys you see on ff.net   
about people goin to the dbz world.   
and Plus to understand this story you have to know that one.   
  
Please understand there might be some spelling   
and Grammer mistakes since I dont have a spell checker.   
  
Well for the Legal stuff you all know I dont own dbz/gt nor do I say I do   
or think I do .   
Just a fan wrighting a story based of that awsome Show.:)   
  
so now thats done here's the story.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
CHAPTER ONE.   
  
THE DREAM RENEWED.   
  
  
  
It has been one year since the last story.   
And Jeremy Just hasnt had much time for Traning   
and going to the dbz world.   
His life has just become really Crazy   
With a Job new friends all kinds of stuff   
and He just never really had time   
To go hang out with the Z fighters or train with them.   
  
Well anyway   
One day Jeremy was sitting at home by him self getting some much needed   
Rest for the first time in along time.   
  
When the Door bell rang.   
so Jeremy went to the door didnt see any one opened it up   
and a letter fell out.   
Jeremy started to read the letter.   
It said.   
  
..........................................................................   
THIS IS A WARRNING   
on 09/11/2002   
A great force will come   
and you will be this worlds only hope.   
Train hard make it to a level you never knew.   
but strength will not be all you need.   
You must reliy on friends from your past.   
or you will fail.   
For they will be your true power..   
  
  
===============================   
  
  
The letter was not signed   
Jeremy wasn't sure what to make of it   
did some one know about his power's?   
Or was somthing really going to happen?   
And who send the letter?   
  
  
  
  
  
Well thats the first chapter.   
I know it's short but It will make you want to read more I hope.   
There is one thing I will say the next few chapters   
Will be like nothing I have done before.   
and there is alot of strang stuff going to happen.   
So keep on the look out for the next part.   
and Thanks for reading.   
and Please review all my stuff.   
Thanks.   
  
Trunks888


	2. WHAT COULD IT MEAN.

A DREAM REVIEWED CHAPTER 2,   
  
WHAT COULD IT MEAN.   
  
  
Jeremy Just stood there thinking wondering   
trying to make since of this letter.   
He got thinking maby it was from his family trying to freak him out.   
so he didnt worry much about it and tossed it in his desk.   
  
But Jeremy no matter what Jeremy could not stop thinking about   
it. no matter what he did it was always in his mind.   
So he pulled the letter out and teloported to the   
Dbz world for he thought maby He could have bulma   
do a scan of it to see if there was anything Weird about it.   
  
Now in the dbz world He wallked up to   
Bulma's door and rang the bell.   
just a moment letter the door swong open   
There was Bulma.   
  
She was shocked to see him   
since he never came around much any more   
she gave him a big hug and welcomed him in side.   
  
So What brings you here Jeremy?   
it's been so long I thought you for got about us.,   
Said bulma.   
  
Well I wish I could said it was just to say hi.   
but i'm afraid it's not.   
You see I found this letter in my door today   
and I dont know what to make of it.   
and it gives me a weird feeling.   
Please read it.   
said Jeremy as he handed the letter to bulma.   
  
She started to read it and   
looked up at Jeremy and said.   
you say you found this in your door.?   
This is kinda freaky let's take it in my lab   
and see what we can find out about it.   
  
Ok he said and both of them walked in to the lab.   
Bulma Put it under what looked like just a big glass window   
laying flat.   
But pretty soon lights were flashing from it.   
  
Then Bulma said Ok the scan is done   
takeing alittle printed sheet of paper from alittle slot on the computer next to the   
window.   
she started to read and was in shock.   
  
Jeremy noticed her face.   
and said What is it bulma whats it say?   
  
Well Jeremy It's telling me   
There is no finger prints or even engery reading comeing from it   
It dont make since .   
For all living things give off alittle energy   
yet there isnt the slitest trace of it.   
other than our own of course.   
I think there is somthing truly starng about this letter.   
and I really dont know what to tell you ether.   
said bulma .   
  
Then with alook of worry on his face   
he said to bulma.   
Well I guess I know what I need to start doing.   
I got to train if this letter his true I need to be ready   
for what ever comes up...   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Well thats chapter two.   
I know it's slow and not much action but trust me in the next few it will pick up Alot.   
and alot of crazy stuff is going to happen.   
so be on the look out and read and review.,   
Rember one thing I dont have spell checking so   
there may be spelling mistakes so dont yell at me about them in the reivews.   
Thanks:)   
Trunks888


	3. PUSH YOUR SELF TO THE MAX

I know it's about time   
I posted this part of the story  
I just have been really busy  
But i think it's going to be worth the wait.  
  
so here ya go.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
PUSH YOUR SELF TO THE MAX  
  
It had now been one Week  
since Jeremy had found the Stange letter  
He had been traning every day since then  
If even if it was right after work and he was  
tired he knew he had to train .  
  
And for time's he had to be some where else  
he had bulam make him Gravity enhancing band's for his   
arms and leg's  
so no matter what his body was getting a work out.  
  
As time Passed he Pushed It more and more   
and He got alot stronger   
But somthing told him he was no where near The level  
he needed to be.  
So he kept on.  
  
That Kept up for  
months and months and the whole time   
he just couldnt shake the worry about the up coming day.  
  
It was now 9/1/2002  
just few short days untill he would see   
What happend on 9/11/2002  
  
So he had alittle party  
no one but him knowing the reson  
Witch was so he could be together with his   
Friends and family incase he was to lose his life   
In the battel he knew was comming.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next few days He pushed him self harder than   
ever So hard he felt like at times he couldnt take any more  
but knew he had to and pushed on.  
  
It was now two days before that battel  
and Jeremy went to the dbz world to talk to Bulma for he had some   
Idea's he needed to talk to her about.  
  
Bulam met him out side of her home   
and had him come in to sit and talk.  
  
(AUTHORS NOTE: FROM HERE DOWN IT WILL BE   
lIKE A MOVIE SCRIPT)  
_--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bulam:so Jeremy what is it you wanted to talk  
To me about?  
  
Jeremy:Well I have few thins really.  
Frist of all .  
I need to know if you could make me a armore  
to fight in much like The Sayia-jin Wore.  
But I need it to cover my face  
I printed out a photo I made of what I want it to look like.  
(jeremy hands Photo to Bulma)  
  
Bulma: Ok I'll do my best for you.  
  
Jeremy:thanks.There is one other thing  
Also..  
  
Bulma:Whats that?  
  
Jeremy:well I'm thinking of  
if I get where I cant win the fight tryin to Bring him  
To thi world so other z fighters can take him down.  
  
But I rembered before you said if I tryed to bring some one with me   
It might mess up the Dimsonla door way  
and ether kill me or make me stuck here.  
  
Well.. any way what do you think the chances  
I would be ok and be able to go home?  
  
Bulma:Well Since I dont know much about that  
I can only give you a guess  
  
I say theres a 60% chance somthing would go wrong  
but that still leave's a 40% chance it wouldnt.  
I Wont tell you to try it or not to try it  
But I just want to suggest  
  
That you only do it if there is no other choice.  
  
Jeremy :I know Thats the only way I'm doing it.  
Thanks Bulma.  
  
Bulma:Is that it?  
  
Jeremy :yeah   
  
Bulma:Ok Then Let me get started on this armore  
Vegeta and Trunks are In The Gravity room if you wanna go  
Train with them while I work on this you can.  
I dont think it will be hard for   
Such a Smart person like my self.  
I awta have it done by the time your done.  
  
Jeremy:Thanks Bulma will do  
That let me know when your done.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
thats it for Chapter 3  
I know it was boring but I had to put it in to   
Lead up to the awsome stuff a head  
and trust me you Havnt seen any thing like   
WHat i have planed for this story.  
SO keep on the look out  
and Please read an review  
and rember I know there is spelling messup  
and Grammer mistakes But I dont have   
any program to check it  
SO I couldnt.  
  
Thanks  
  
Trunks888 


	4. New look and some rest for the big day

Jeremy   
Joined vegeta and Trunks in the Gravity room  
and they trained for many hours.  
Then Jeremy Thought he better Take off  
so He left the Gravity room  
To tell Bulma he was leaving and let him know when she got the suit  
done.  
But She already had it ready(Movie script from here down)  
  
Bulma:Jeremy What do you think?  
  
Jeremy:looks good.  
  
Bulma:try it on and see how you like it:  
  
(Jeremy Puts the suit on)  
  
Jeremy:wow bulma Fits good and it's reaaly light.  
  
Bulma:Yep and It's reaaly strong  
I think you will Be happy with it.  
  
Jeremy: Thanks bulma  
I hate to cut it short but i need to rest  
I'm gonna take the time i have left and rest my body  
For the fight a head.  
  
Bulma:Bye.  
Jeremy:Bye.  
  
Then Jeremy Went on home  
to rest.  
  
  
That's it for this chapter  
I know it's short  
But the next one is when it's all gonna go down  
so I wanted to make that in another chapter instead   
So look out:) 


	5. THe day has come

Jeremy Took  
The Remaing time and Got some rest.  
It was now the day  
He had been dreading for so very long now.  
  
He was waiting and waiting and  
nothing happened hour's went by and still nothing.  
  
Just when he was about to give up hope  
He felt a Ki like no other  
he had ever felt it was un believe able.  
  
Jeremy Could only stand there in shock   
at the Great power he felt coming   
Closer and closer to the earth.  
  
Jeremy Told his family he loved them very much  
and he hoped to see them soon.  
and took off to where he thought it would land.  
))___________________________________________  
  
  
GONNA LEAVE YA HANING UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER WHEN I HAVE MORE TIME  
SOO KEEP LOOKING 


	6. Day of doom

THE DAY OF DOOM   
  
Jeremy Landed  
out site The small town of Pekin  
where he lived.  
  
He stood in a open Grassy area  
He looked up and could see a large round Pod  
heading his way.  
  
Slowly it dropped to the ground  
Then The door opened.  
  
Jeremy stood there   
watching as smoke rolled out of the door and  
he could see the out line of some one standing there.  
  
Then he heard a deep voice say; Are you the protector of this planet?  
  
Jeremy:yes I am.   
  
Voice:Then you shall die and this planet will be mine.  
  
Jeremy:Well if you want to take me on  
I have no choice But will you tell me this  
Who are you and what are you doing here?  
  
Voice: My name is zoltor and  
I'm a great fighter who steals energy from planets  
and make it my own and your planet strong with energy and  
will do me a little good...   
HA Ha.  
  
Zoltor now enough with the talk  
let's get this over with so i can move on to the next planet.  
  
Jeremy:alright if that's the way you feel about  
but before the fight i got to tell you  
I'm much much stronger than I look.  
  
Zoltor :show my this power of your boy  
and I will show you one much greater and you will wish  
you were never born.HA HA HA HA.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
With that Zoltor Flew at Jeremy  
and they with back and worth Blow to blow  
Bam bam Wap Boom  
Moving at speeds the human eye could not see  
  
Then something happened Zoltors speed and power suddenly   
Shot up higher and higher.  
  
Jeremy Tryed to push him self to that level  
but couldn't make it.  
  
Zoltor slammed his fist into jeremy  
over and over then a kick   
to the chest then a punch to the face  
  
then Zoltor shot a Huge blast of power  
at Jeremy.  
  
Sending him smashing into the ground.  
  
Jeremy Lay there he could not hardly move  
Then he heard a voice in his head  
  
REMEMBER THE FRIENDS FROM THE PAST USE  
THEM TO SAVE THE DAY  
IT'S THE ONLY WAY YOU SHALL WIN THIS.  
  
Then Jeremy Slowly Reached his hand up and stuck his finger on his  
forehead and teleported back to his house.  
  
Hardly able to move his body  
he called his family   
when they heard his voice they came running.  
Before they could say a word to him  
Jeremy said to them.  
  
Dear family I love you all very much  
But I'm going to have to go  
and i don't know if i'll be back.  
  
This guy is to strong for me by far  
i cant win alone.  
I need to take him to the dbz world with me  
and have the other's help.  
  
and well... there's a chance i will not be able to   
make it back.  
But don't worry I will be alive  
I have to go now  
  
Take care of one another and rember i love you all  
and never give up hope of my coming back  
I will do all i can to be back.  
  
WIth that jeremy teleported   
back to where that evil fighter  
stood.  
  
Zoltor:so you didn't chicken out after all  
I was hoping you would come back so we can end this.  
  
Before he could say any more Jeremy teleported behind him and  
Then teleported both to the z world.  
  
  
That's it for this chapter  
but don't worry there is allot to come still  
  
It's going to be different:)  
be on the look out 


	7. Will They save him?

Will he be saved..  
  
Jeremy Landed in the dbz world with   
his enemy Zoltor.  
It took a lot out of him taking them both to that world  
and jeremy's body had already be beat up pretty bad.  
Jeremy some how still managed to get up and  
try and fight .  
Zoltor.came smashing into him.  
Jeremy tried to use his mind and contact son goku  
and vegeta.  
But he was being beat up so bad  
he couldn't hardly think and was hoppingng the message got through.  
Just when he felt he couldn't take any more.  
He felt 4 large ki's heading his way  
He new they were his friends.  
  
Zoltor.Also noticed some one was coming and he stopped for a moment.  
  
Zoltor:so it looks like you have some friends on the way  
that's why you brought me here.  
BUt boy it's not going to matter  
they have some good power but still nothing to match mine   
you will still be defeated this day and they shall be too.  
  
I'm sure they will thank you for brining them to there grave.  
  
Jeremy:Zoltor i wouldn't count them out just yet  
They might surprise you.  
  
Zoltor: ha ha we will see.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
Just then Son Goku,Son gohan,Vegta san and trunks san  
Landed near Jeremy.  
  
Goku:Jeremy are you alright?  
  
Jeremy:Well son Kun i been better..  
  
Vegeta:Trunks take the brat back to the house and  
have your mom get him that blasted doctor.  
  
Trunks:Right Papa   
  
With that Trunks took Jeremy over his shoulder and headed off to his home.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
HA HA i'm going to leave ya hanging again.  
BUt don't worry more to come and  
it's going to get reaaly crazy from here on.  
  
Please r and r thanks.  
  
Trunks888 


	8. End of a fight and another starts

He hated that he had to have them take out this guy  
but he new there was no other way.  
  
Then All at once Jeremy felt another power coming closer and closer  
A evil power.  
  
Then he looked up at there was a being with dark skin long red hair  
standing there.bulma and bra bother screamed  
and the Being said.:  
I HAVe come for the second child of vegeta  
Come with me.  
  
No they cried.  
HE moved closer and closer   
Jeremy kept trying to move but his buddy was to badly beat.  
  
Just as the monster reached for bra something happened  
in jeremy he felt like his power was back and more than ever  
he flew up out of the bad and took this monsters hand and snapped it  
in half.  
Then The monster said this is not over not by a long shot  
vegeta will pay.  
and he disappeared.  
  
Then Jeremy's power went down and he feLL to the ground.  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
once again i'm going to leave ya hanging but don't worry  
there will be more.  
  
But think about this  
Who was this other guy and what did he want with Bra  
and what did he mean by make vegeta pay  
and pay for what.  
  
You better read the next part to find out. 


	9. A new level of power

Bluma and bra picked jeremy up off the floor  
and got him in a bed.  
He was in bad shape they thought.  
and hooked him up to some stuff to help him breath and  
help heal his body.  
  
Just about that time vegeta , trunks, and goku  
all came walking in.  
It was over that battle had end.  
and they could no relax or so they thought.  
  
once they got in they seen Bulma and bra sitting next to Jeremy's bed  
side with a look of horrible fear on there face.  
  
(Authors note now will be a script like)  
  
Goku:What's up You guys look as if you seen a monster.  
  
Vegeta:yes what is the problem women?  
  
Bluma :Well... After Trunks dropped Jeremy off  
a monster showed up...  
*Bluma starts to cry*  
he tryed to take Bra vegeta  
He was going to but jeremy tryed to stop him  
and he did but now he's in really bad shape and the monster took  
off. and who know's he might come back and get her....  
  
He said he is going to make you pay vegeta..  
  
Vegeta:WHAT!!   
No one will get bra I will find this so called monster and  
I will kill him!.  
  
Goku:Who is this guy vegeta?  
  
Vegeta:dang you fool if i knew I would be there Killing him Now.  
(telling story again not scripting right now)  
  
Time passed by Jeremy had been in a coma for around a week   
now.  
Vegeta never let bra away from him  
he was about to take the chance of   
some one getting his child.  
  
Deep in Jeremy's dream  
he was talking with a old man  
The old man said to him  
  
Jeremy my name is zandiz I was the one who put the letter in your door  
warning you of the battle a head.  
Now I have much more to tell you.  
  
One week ago some one came and tryed to take some one  
you love greatly away from you and something changed in side your body  
you have made it to a new level.  
You will find this out soon as you wake from your coma.  
But there is a few things you need to know  
before this.  
  
Your greatest battle is still yet to come  
and even with the new level it will not be enough.  
you must train in a new way  
Training of the mind and soul.  
  
once you awake and test out your new powers  
I will open a door way up to my world   
TO train you in the new ways  
but you can not bring any one else with you.  
It has to be you.  
I will tell you why later on.  
Now go back to your world  
Awaken from your dream state  
and show your friends your new found power  
and get ready for my training.  
  
WAIT JEREMY Called  
just then waking up from his Coma.  
  
Bulma heard him call and came running in and not long after  
so did Trunks,vegta,and bra  
  
(Note Scripting again)  
  
Bluma:Jeremy Thanks Kami you are awake  
how do you feel?  
  
Jeremy:I never felt better  
Vegeta:boy it's about time you woke up!  
  
Jeremy:your right vegeta :)  
  
(note end of scripting)  
  
Just then there was a bang on the door.  
Trunks slowly walked to the door and opened it up.  
  
Son goku was standing there.  
  
Hey trunks How's it going? said goku.  
  
Good Jeremy has just woke up  
Said trunks.  
  
That's great  
I got him a senzu bean so he can get going again:)  
Goku said.  
Good then fallow me so we can give it to him  
Trunks san said.  
  
Both walked in the room.  
  
Here jeremy  
said goku as he tossed him a the senzu bean.  
  
Jeremy Popped it in his mouth and felt his power come back to him and his   
wounds heal.  
  
Well guys now that my powers back i have something to show you  
Jeremy said as he jumped out of the bed and stood in front of every one.  
  
With that Jeremy powered up a little  
and slowly a yellow Ara flowed around him and  
his hair went blond. and his eyes went blue and   
his power level shot way up  
  
Every one Gasped at the site  
HE HE Looks like a super Saiyajin  
Every one but vegeta said in shock.  
  
  
Well that's it for now.  
going to leve you hanging   
don't worry more coming soon  
Be on the look out. 


	10. can it be!

Chapter 10 : can it be true  
  
  
  
Every one stood there in disbelief  
  
Jeremy looked just like a super Saiyajin  
  
He had blond hair blue eyes and His Power level shot up  
  
WAY above what he was before.  
  
Goku was the first one to speak  
  
He said man I cant believe this another super Saiyajin  
  
I never thought that that would happen.  
  
Kakorrotto you fool there's no way  
  
he could be a super Saiyajin.  
  
There are none left and he's not even from  
  
World and he told us there isn't any Saiyajin in his.  
  
Shouted vegeta.  
  
But Vegeta look at him he his hair eyes  
  
And power level all changed and match that of a super Saiyajin.  
  
Said goku.  
  
  
  
Well Guy's I don't know if I am or not  
  
And if I am how I could possible be  
  
but I have a lot more on my mind right now.  
  
Said Jeremy.  
  
What do mean?  
  
Every one shouted. Other than bluma  
  
Jeremy said  
  
Well it's a long story  
  
It all happed when..  
  
But before he could finish what he was saying  
  
Bluma cut him off by saying  
  
What I can do is scan your DNA and  
  
Run a check of it and see how close it to being  
  
Like a Saiyajin.  
  
I'm wondering if maybe they people of your  
  
World could be more like them than  
  
The ones in this world.  
  
Even here it's close so we will see.  
  
And with that she pulled him off in to her lab and started  
  
Had him lay on A be while she was scanning him.  
  
It would take some time.  
  
Luckily that's what Jeremy needed to tell his story  
  
And lucky for him every one else had entered the room.  
  
  
  
====================================  
  
Well that's the next chapter.  
  
I know it's long and boring  
  
But just wait they will get better 


	11. The story is Told

Chapter 11 The story is told..  
  
  
  
Jeremy Finally Got the chance to tell his story.  
  
Here is what he said.  
  
Well My friends you see when I was laying there  
  
in that coma I met some one,  
  
At First I thought I was dreaming but then I realized I was not  
  
His name was Zandiz he's from another realm  
  
he was the one who warned me about the events that took place  
  
in my world.  
  
To make a long story short he told me  
  
That I needed special training  
  
That only the people of his world can give me  
  
A special Training of the mind and soul.  
  
For there is a even greater battle yet to come.  
  
The thing is I can not bring any one with me  
  
I must go alone.  
  
I hate to but I must  
  
SO please my friends Watch out for one another while I'm away  
  
and with that Jeremy Ended his story  
  
and every one agreed other than Vegeta for that's not his style  
  
but Jeremy new he would take care of every one  
  
and For sure protect Bra.  
  
Jeremy said Well my friends It's time for me to go.  
  
and with that suddenly a white light come around his body  
  
and soon enough he was gone.  
  
========================================  
  
Well now you know the plan gave you a few hints of something  
  
coming too I don't know if you can figer it out we will see.  
  
Keep reading ( Thanks and remember review:). 


	12. A crisis has come

Chapter 12 A crisis has come  
  
They say a hero will save us.  
  
I WILL NOT STAND HERE AND WAIT/  
  
  
  
After the events that happened in Chapter 11  
  
Jeremy Met with zandiz and Started his tranning  
  
he has now been there for around six months.  
  
The whole time zandiz Allowed Jeremy To contact his family once a week  
  
but for some reason he would not let him contact the z team.  
  
Jeremy Offten wondered why But did as he was told  
  
learned many great things went on Journeys in his mind  
  
That seamed really completing different tasks.  
  
the whole time Jeremy didn't feel any change in his body strength  
  
but he knew something was different so he pushed harder  
  
and kept that way for one more month.  
  
the one day zandiz came to him and Said  
  
Jeremy you have been doing great  
  
I see so much in you.  
  
There's a higher state you can reach.  
  
but you need pushed that's why I must show you some events  
  
that are happening in the World you call the z world  
  
  
  
with that He opened his and a beam on energy came out.  
  
and it looked like a screen what Jeremy saw on it  
  
was Horrible His friends were laying barely alive it looked.  
  
Then he seen a man holding bra starting off in to ship  
  
and vegeta laying there unable to move  
  
Crying .  
  
Jeremy knew something horrible bad was going to happen to bra  
  
and if that guy was so strong he beat the others  
  
he was in trouble.  
  
Jeremy said : I must go  
  
I cant let him take her .  
  
But then zandiz said Jeremy if you leve now I can not train you and more  
  
I showed you the events to bring out pain in you to help Get you to where I need you to be.  
  
Do not go.  
  
I have to Jeremy shouted.  
  
he will hurt bra And I I I …..  
  
and Jeremy stopped.  
  
zandiz said you love her I know.  
  
you are having trouble admitting it but you do.  
  
But you don't know if she will be hurt  
  
Stay and train and you can surly free her one day  
  
NO I WILL GO SAVE THE ONE I LOVE 


	13. Anger and pain Kill

Chapter 13  
  
Anger and pain Kill  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Jeremy yelled NO zandiz  
  
I will not wait my power is nothing if it cant save the ones I love.  
  
I will save her I'm not going to stand here and wait and see what happens  
  
Thank you for the training and good-bye.  
  
with that Jeremy Teleported out of this realm and into that of the z World  
  
by the time he got there The ship was gone.  
  
Jeremy tried to feel for the Ki of the enemy but there was none  
  
he didn't know where this guy could have gone  
  
so fast.  
  
Then Jeremy heard a voice he hadn't heard in some time  
  
it was faint but He knew it  
  
it was that of Son goku.  
  
Jeremy Your back but it looks as if you are to late  
  
Goku stated.  
  
No Goku it's never to late I will save Bra  
  
but before I do I must save all of you.  
  
As fast as Jeremy could he Teleported all his friends to the  
  
Infirmary at bulma's home  
  
and gave her a note telling her not to worry he would bring Bra home.  
  
Jeremy did not know how he was going to do this be he new he would  
  
he teleported to a wide open space and used  
  
something he had learned in his training  
  
It was mind sincer he could since thoughts of people millions of light years off  
  
he used it to look for that of bra or her captor  
  
Jeremy Found bra he felt Great sadness and pain in her mind  
  
He had to free her. And with that  
  
Jeremy teleported to where he was being held  
  
Busted open the door of the room she was in.  
  
There she was laying beating on a bed half nude.  
  
Suddenly Jeremy felt went across his neck and with  
  
lighting fast reflexes moved just in time to see a hand chop down right where he had been.  
  
it was the man he seen in the images taking bra.  
  
Suddenly Jeremy Flew at him Thought his Ki was not stronger  
  
he went with faster speeds than ever  
  
and smashed his fist in to this man.  
  
Jeremy Stopped right in front of his hart  
  
slowly took hold of it and said.  
  
I will make you pay for what you have done here.  
  
and with that Jeremy Ripped his hart out  
  
and with great force sent in flying out of the ship in  
  
to space. 


	14. Love of a hero

Chapter 14   
The love of a hero  
  
-=======================================  
  
Jeremy was in shock for a moment at what he had done  
never had he killed some one.  
But he knew t his did have to be done   
Though there was little comfort in that,  
Jeremy Pushed that down and turned to a sobbing bra  
  
Softly he whispered to her   
Don't worry you are safe now   
and I will never let any one harm you again.  
  
he took a blanket off the bed and warped her in it  
her sobbing slowly stopped.  
She felt something in the moment  
and knew he would keep his word.  
before she could ponder any more on her feelings  
she was teleported back to her home.  
  
over time She got cleaned up and   
got back to a normal life as did that of the z fighters   
But deep in side Jeremy knew nothing would be totally the same again.  
  
after a while Jeremy felt it was safe to go back to his world  
but always kept bard of his sinces on the z world .  
to be sure bra was safe.  
  
Jeremy would go back there as much as he could  
Jeremy and bra grew closer and closer to gether  
pretty soon they were dating time.  
and Bulma even made a new device so Bra could go to Jeremy's world   
and spend time with him. Now passed it's been   
a year and one night Jeremy Took her out to a remote beach   
laid a soft blanket down and asked her to site.  
Looking in to her eyes he said.  
  
Bra since the first time I met you   
I knew there was something about you.  
I kept trying to push it down   
thinking I shouldn't feel this way  
for I don't know how it could work with the two of us.  
I'm from a totally different world   
  
But that proble has been takin care of and   
I wouldnt care if it wasnt.  
  
You are so Pretty so sweet so kind and so smart  
I never met any one like you  
over this time I have relized i truly love you.  
and I can never dream of being with any one else.  
  
What i'm getting at is.  
I want you to be my wife.  
  
Then he stoped and waited to see what she said.  
looking deep in his eyes   
She sofly said.  
  
Jeremy Since i met you  
I knew there was somming comforting about you.  
even in the worst of times i knew every thing would be ok   
as long as you were there.  
  
you are my hero and I accpet the love from this hero   
and I could never dream of being with another  
I wish to be your wife. 


	15. THE END YET NOT THE END TO BE OR NOT TO ...

hey every one  
so you Know i'm done with this story  
But dont worry those of you who love it.  
  
I'm done with this story  
But making a part 3 of it  
carrying on   
It will be udner a diffrent name but it will  
start where this left off  
  
and let me tell you some crazy things are going to happen  
you will be seeing alot more OF trunks vegeta and Bra and  
Like always Jeremy.  
and some one new too.  
  
SO be on the look out   
Please  
  
Thanks.  
  
  
  
Trunks888 


End file.
